U or Him ?
by Fikfan-kun Nakaemura Koziraymi
Summary: UPDATE KILAT  Cinta adalah suatu hal abstrak  Sumarry yang gak jelas
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:U or Him

Author:Ichan Rukira Nakamura

Pair/Fandom:Reituki,Ruki x Uruha(ofc),Rei x Kouyou/The GazettE

Rated:T

Chapter1/2:

Genre:Drama,Romance

Warning:Shonen-ai,Typo,BL,gak jelas

Starting Added:Takashima Uruha kembarannya Uruha yang asli(Kouyou)

Ruki's PoV

Ya Tuhan mengapa harus begini?Kenapa kau harus mengambilnya dari hidupku,apa salahku yang sebenarnya?Aku cuma dapat terdiam menyadari kepergiannya,Uru kenapa aku harus kehilanganmu?Bukankah kau pernah berjanji padaku jika kita akan terus bersama,tapi kau melanggar janji itu!Akhhhh ayolah aku harus optimis dan bisa berharap lagipula apa artinya semua ini!Aku memang bodoh bukankah Uru ingin aku bahagia?Tapi kenapa justru aku malah membuatnya bersedih!

Ruki PoV's End

Sejak kematian kekasihnya Uru,Ruki lebih sering duduk di kebunnya,daripada pergi ke luar rumah,hingga suatu hari.

Reita's PoV

Hah?Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini?Dasar gila lagipula aku juga tak tau siapa yang punya rumah ini tah tapi akhirnya aku juga nekat masuk,ya sudahlah aku masuk saja walau agak ragu,saat kumasuk kumelihat seorang errrr bocah(?)mungkin lagipula dia sangatlah pendek!Ahhh entahlah,tapi saat kudekati dia,dia terlihat seperti menangis?Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?Apakah aku hrs bertanya padanya atau tak usah?Ahhhhh baiklah aku akan bertanya akapun membulatkan tekadku untuk bertanya"Eh,kenapa kau,kau menangis?"tanyaku yakin."Hmmm siapa kau kenapa tiba-tiba masuk!"Suaranya terdengar sangat keras mungkin(?)."Hah?Aku"kataku seraya menunjuk hidungku sendiri*Emang Reita punya hidung?XD*."Iya kau,bahkan aku tak tau siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari?"tanyanya dengan penuh penasaran."Aku tak tau tapi ada yang mendorongku untuk masuk ke sni!"jawabku."Heh?Aneh,kau aneh !"serunya padaku."Tapi aku merasa kalo aku aneh"jawabku lagi."Akhhh,baiklah siapa namamu?"tanyanya."Aku Reita,kau?"tanyaku."Ruki" jawabnya

Ruki's PoV

Aku tatap lekat2 pemuda yg mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah pria aneh(?),ya dia bernama Reita,sekrang apa coba yang bisa aku bicarakan dgnnya dia juga tanpa ijin tiba - tiba masuk ke rumah ku pula! api apa aku hrs mengakui apa yg tlh membuatku menangis!Tdk akan hanya aku yg blh tau tpi percuma jga krn kelhtannya air mataku makin mengalir deras,knp aku tak dpt memungkiri ini semua..

Reita PoV's

"He Kau knp cptlah ktakan yg sesungguhnya"tanyaku pada pemuda yg disampingku ini."Apa kau perlu tau?"jawabnya pdku."Hmmm sbnrnya terserah kau saja mau jwb atau tdk,kl kau mau jwb mungkin aku bsa beritahu solusinya" hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah merasa bersalah padanya"Tak usah katakan jika kau tak mau"kataku berusaha membuka lagi pembicaraan antara kita berdua."Tidak aku akan mengatakannya,ku pikir kau dapat dipercayai"katanya padaku."Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"tanyaku."Entahlah tapi kelihatannya kau dapat dipercayai"jawabnya."Kalau kau merasa begitu,cepat katakan masalahmu aku akan berusaha memberikan solusinya"jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya

Ruki PoV's

Aku binggung apa yang aku harus lakukan tapi kelihatannya pria aneh(?) ini bisa dipecayai,baiklah aku akan mengatakan padanya siapa tau dia benar-benar bisa memberikan solusi."Aku kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai membuat hatiku sangatlah pedih"seruku padanya sambil berurai air mata,dengan pelan pria aneh(?) ini mengusap air mataku,kemudian dia berkata"Semua pasti ada akhirnya Ruki tak ada kepastian di dunia ini,dan aku yakin orang tersebut sudah bahagia di alam sana".Aku terdiam mendengarkan kata-katanya tak kusangka pria aneh(?) ini dapat membuat perasaanku agak tenang."Terimaksih atas nasihatnya"kataku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Reita PoV's

Jadi ternyata dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya tak kusangka dia sampai begini,tapi aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya dia sangatlah manis dimataku tapi aku tak tau bagaimana dengannya

Ruki PoV's

Aneh,aku merasa aneh saat berada di dekat pria aneh(?) ini,aku merasakan rasa damai yang sudah lama hilang sejak kepergian Uru,aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini..

Normal PoV's

Reita melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Ruki karena dia merasa terlalu lama berada disana. Tapi saat dia keluar tangan Ruki mengenggam tangannya,spontan Reita binggung dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Ruki,karena walau dia mencintai Ruki dia tidak tau apakah Ruki memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak,tapi dia menepis tangan Ruki dan berkata"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja,aku tak bisa terus disini,tapi kalau kau ingin aku kerumahmu aku bisa kapan saja"kata Reita seraya menyerahkan nomer handphonenya pada hanya terdiam menatap Reita yang telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kini tak mengerti apa yang bisa dilakukan tapi dia merasa senang karena bisa dikata bahwa dia bisa menghubungi Reita kapa saja

Reita's PoV

Aku telah keluar dari rumah Ruki sekarang aku harus kembali ke rumahku dan aku harus kembali merasakan kesepian mungkin aku tak terlalu tangguh menghadapi semuanya kematian orang tuaku setahun lalu masih dapat mengukir perih sampai sekarang,yah inilah jawaban mengapa aku dapat mengerti perasaan Ruki,sesuatu yang sama melandaku setahun kelam tentang kecelakaan tragis kedua orang tuaku terus membayangiku aku tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan selama ini hingga suatu saat aku tau bahwa di dunia tak ada yang abadi dengan perlahan aku berusaha memulai kehidupanku yang baru tanpa rasa penyesalan tapi penuh dengan kepercayaan bahwa takdir hanya dapat diubah oleh manusia sendiri.

Ruki's PoV

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku,dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju aku akan tertidur entah mengapa aku menjadi ingat pada pria aneh(?) tadi,dengan sigap langsung kuambil handphone dan kukirim sebuah pesan padanya.

Normal's PoV

Reita dengan malas mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi di meja kerjanya saat dia melihat pesan dengan nomer pengirim yang tak diketahuinya langsung saja dia balas pesan itu dengan menanyakan siapa pengirim pesan dengan segera membalas pesan reita dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang baru saja dinasehati binggung karena dia merasa tak pernah menasehati orang dia hanya merasa menolong orang yang sedang membutuhkannyaSementara itu Ruki kembali menerima pesan dari Reita yang menanyakan siapa Ruki berkata bahwa dia adalah terkejut bukan main kemudian dia membalas pesan itu dan berkata pada Ruki ada perlu apa membalasnya dan berkata bahwa besok ia ingin bertemu Reita.

Reita's PoV

Menemuinya besok?Tapi besok aku ada janji dengan Kouyou,mana yang harus aku dahulukan kekasih yang tak kucintai atau orang lain yang kucintai,akhhhh aku binggung atau sebaiknya aku mengajak keduanya saja?Baiklah aku akan bersama keduanya saja.

***the next day***

Normal's PoV

Reita mengandeng tangan Kouyou yaitu tunangannya walau sebenarnya Reita dipaksa oleh pamannya dia tetap berusaha bersandiwara sebaik Sampai ditempat Ruki,Ruki mulai penasaran siapa sebenarnya tunangan pintu dibuka Ruki terkejut dan merasakan hatinya lebih perih dari pada hari-hari yang lalu hingga air mata jatuh membahasi pipinya

Ruki's PoV

Uru apa yang terjadi kenapa kau masih hidup apakah semua dulu hanya sandiwara agar kau dapat menjauhiku kenapa kau muncul disaat langsung membating pintu kamarku tak mengijinkan mereka masuk,aku memang pantas disebut egois tapi apakah aku harus mempertahankan salah satu dari mereka walau sebenarnya aku mencintai mereka.

TBC

Ini fanfic Ichan jadi jangan tanya lanjutan yang kemarin kmna soalnya part 2 tu bagian v-chan!*dilempar ke jurang*

Saya mau minta maaf kalo nih ff gak jelas deh!XD

Dan Silahkan dibaca dan direview

Kalau gak mau ngereview juga gk apa2 kug x3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle:U or Him

Author:Ichan Rukira Nakamura

Pair/Fandom:Reituki,Ruki x Uruha(ofc),Rei x Kouyou/The GazettE

Rated:T

Chapter:1/2

Genre:Drama,Romance

Warning:Shonen-ai,Typo,BL,gak jelas

Starting Added:Takashima Uruha kembarannya Uruha yang asli(Kouyou)

Normal's PoV

Reita heran dengan apa yang terjadi kenapa tiba-tiba Ruki tak mengijinkannya masuk padahal Ruki yang menyuruhnya ke rumah Ruki,dengan pelan diketuknya pintu kamar Ruki.

Reita's PoV

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Ruki kenapa tadi kau menangis lagi?Walau samar tadi aku tau kalau kau menangis apa ada kaitannya dengan Kouyou,ahhh tidak aku tak boleh over pede daripada nanti aku yang sakit,kenapa Ruki?Kenapa kau tak menjawab ketukan pintuku.

Ruki's PoV

Siapa yang mengetuk pintu?Apa dia Uruha?Atau Reita?Kalau Reita aku mau membukakannya mungkin dia tak paham mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi,tapi kenapa tunangan Reita adalah Uruha?Dan yang aneh mengapa Uruha pura-pura tak tau apa yang terjadi,akhhhh sudahlah sekarang aku di antara dua pilihan tapi mengapa pilihan itu harus hadir sekarang!Akhhhhhhh sial.

Normal's PoV

Akhirnya karena ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti dengan malas Ruki membukakan pintu didapatinya Reita,yang berada di depan sana kemudian dia mempersilahkan Reita masuk kekamarnya dan Reita kembali membuka pembicaraan

Reita's PoV

"Ruki,tadi aku melihatmu menangis sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku."Kau tak mengerti Rei,tunanganmu itu Uruha,kau tak tau betapa perihnya hatiku sekarang!"jawab Ruki setengah berteriak."Uruha?Siapa lagi itu?"tanyaku kembali agak tercengan karena setauku tunanganku bernama Kouyou."Dia kekasihku yang telah meninggal"jawabnya sambil berurai air mengulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya."Bagaiman jika ini kita luruskan dengan Kouyou?"kataku bijak."Baiklah"jawabnya.

Normal's PoV

Reita membawa Ruki menemui Kouyou,Kouyou nampak tersentak dengan kehadiran Ruki masa kelam ketika kematian saudara kembarnya Uruha yang meninggal karena penyakit jantung kronis kembali membayangi menumpahkan air mata karena mengingat semua tentang saudara 's PoV

Apa,dia menangis?Apa dia sudah sadar aku ini siapa,kelihatnya tidak buktinya kenapa dia memeluk Reita bukannya memelukku?Sebenarnya kenapa dia menangis kumendekatinya."Uru,kau kenapa?"tanyaku."Ruki-san,aku bukan Takashima Uruha tapi Takashima Kouyou"jawabnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Reita."Ahhh,gomen kalian sangatlah mirip"kataku sembari meneteskan air mata mengingat sepeninggal Uru."Kenapa kalian menangis?"kini justru Reita yang tampak binggung.

Reita's PoV

Ya kelihatannya sekarang aku tau yang membuat Ruki menangis pasti adalah kepergian Uru,tapi apa yang membuat Kouyou menangis?Dan sebenarnya siapa Uruha bagi Kouyou,akhhhh aku tak mengerti dua orang ini menangis karena satu orang sebengitu berhargakah Uruha di mata mereka.

Normal's PoV

Reita masih binggung dengan yang terjadi tapi dia berusaha mengerti perasaan yang lain,dan dia sudah tampak agak mengerti karena kini dia sudah tau bahwa Uruha adalah saudara kembar Kouyou,dia paham bagaimana rasa sakit masing-masing..

Kouyou's PoV

Kenapa?Kenapa takdir harus mempertemukanku dengan mantan kekasih saudara kembarku!Sesak saat aku melihat reita dan ruki berpelukkan,yang kurasakan ini bodoh mungkin kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir saudara kembarku itu berhasil menpengaruhiku saat dia berkata aku harus jadi penganggantinya untuk Ruki,tapi kenapa aku baru dipertmukan dengan Ruki disaat seperti ini!Sialan!

Normal's PoV

Reita melepaskan pelukan Ruki dengan pelan diulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata tangan Reita menyentuh pipinya dia kembali merasakan ketenangan ketika pertama bertemu dengan Reita,dan entah kenapa kini masalah tentang Uruha hilang begitu saja,sedangkan Kouyou dia makin rasakan rasa cemburu yang berapi-api ketika melihat Reita dan Ruki,entahlah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dia menjadi seperti tanpa sadar dia menghajar pipi yang terkejut langsung saja membawa Reita pergi sembari berkata"Apa yang kau lakukan?Kau jauh berbeda dari Uruha"seru Ruki seraya membawa Reita pergi

Ruki's PoV

Ya Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan pada Reita,sebenarnya kenapa bisa Kouyou menghajar Reita sampai Reita kini pingsan,apa yang bisa kulakukan?Apa dia akan sadar,perlahan namun pasti kulihat tangan Reita mulai bergerak kemudian dia mulai terbangun dari pingsannya."Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya,"Hmm,Kouyou tadi menghajarmu hingga kau pingsan"jawabku."Apa?Dia yang melakukan semua ini?"sahutnya wajahnya menampakkan sebuah keterkejutan."Iya,dialah yang telah membuatmu seperti ini"kataku."Akhhhhh"rintihnya."Eh,kau kenapa?"tanyaku."Hajarnya sangatlah sakit kau tahu sampai wajahku masih sakit padahal kejadian sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu kan?"katanya."Hmmmm,bagian mana yang sakit?"tanyaku."Disini"katanya sambil memegang pelan kuusap pipinya."Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya."Tak usah dipikirkan aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh"jawabku sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman."Ahh,baiklah terserah kau saja"katanya."Eh,aku mau berkata sesuatu"kataku."Apa?"tanyanya."Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"tanyaku."Sebuah hal abstrak"sahutnya."Ne?Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu?"tanyaku lagi."Humm cinta tak dapat di gambarkan Ru"jawabnya secara mengacak-acak rambutku."Astaga bukannya jawaban itu biasanya dari seorang seniman apa kau seniman?"tanyaku."Bukan,tapi ibuku yang seniman,dia yang bicara soal ini memang tapi dia menyuruhku mencari tau sendiri"jawabnya."Ya,kau hebat Rei,kau bukan seniman tapi kau bisa mengerti!Bahkan aku tak terlalu mengerti"kataku agak terkejut."Hmm,aku tak tau banyak juga orang yang bicara seperti itu padaku"jawabnya.

Reita's PoV

Ckckck!Kenapa semua menganggapku seorang seniman?Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?Bahkan aku belum pernah mengucapkan kata - kata puitis apapun bahkan dengan Kouyou,ya aku tak bisa karena fakta berkata aku tak mencintainya,itu masalahku aku tau cinta itu abstrak tapi aku tak pernah mengalaminya.'Aku memang aneh'batinku."Rei"desis Ruki."Hum,kenapa?"tanyaku."Hubungan paling menyiksa menurutmu hubungan apa?" yang tak dilandasi perasaan dan pengertian"jawabku."jawaban cantik Rei"sahutnya."Cantik?Indah menurutku"kataku."Indah?Apa perbedaan indah dan cantik?"tanyanya penasaran."Indah lebih dari cantik Ru,kau tau indah itu sepertimu"jawabku."Heii!Apa yang kau maksud?Tentu aku indah memang aku cewe apa cantik!"bantahnya."Hahahah,tapi bagiku Kouyou cantik dia laki - lakikan?"tanyaku."Heh!Kouyou cantik?"wajahnya tampak cemberut,dia lucu sekali."Iya dia cantik,tapi kau indah"jawabku enteng."Dasar!"sahutnya."Apa?Kau bukan siapa - siapaku kan?"sahutku."Hah,ya sudahlah dasar aneh!"pekiknya."Ru,jangan marah aku hanya bercanda"kukeluarkan cengiran khasku di hadapannya."Lalu?"tanyanya."Terserah kau"jawabku."Hum?"desisnya."Begini yang kumau"kataku seraya mengecup bibirnya."Tanggung jawab Rei!"teriaknya setelah kulepaskan ciumanku."Baiklah,aku mau tanggung jawab kalau kau yang minta"jawabku seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasku

~~~END~~~

Gyahahahah kemana Kouyou?Dasar gaje kyknya mau ku kasih sequel deh nnt nyeritain kemana sih Kouyou

Ahhh!Pokoknya mami(?) Ruki ama papi Reita hrs bersatu#plakkk*dilempar bakiak*XDD

Seperti biasa yang mau ngereview monggo gak juga gak apa2 sih x3


End file.
